


An End to the Endgame

by gustinstan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Married Barry Allen/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustinstan/pseuds/gustinstan
Summary: A Westallen breakup story that takes place while they are dating and living in the loft. Barry walks out on Iris, and she doesn’t want him to go.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	An End to the Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Please don’t hate me for breaking up the gold standard, just did it for the angst lol

A single tear slid down Barry’s cheek as he made his way to the front door. He paused, and let out a deep, painful sigh as his hand reached for the handle. But then he heard her.  
“Please don’t go.” A faint whisper. He could tell by her voice that she is crying too. “Please, Barry.” Barry’s fingers slowly lost their grip on the handle, each finger falling one by one. He turned, now facing Iris. Barry noticed her mascara running down her face. He glanced down at the floor, unable to speak. She didn’t say anything either. His eyes traced their way up Iris’s figure until they met her own. They stared at each other, dumbfounded as to how they found themselves at this point. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. This wasn’t how they were supposed to end.  
“I’m sorry,” Iris broke the silence. She watched as a disgusted look made its way onto Barry’s usually kind face. He shook his head. He turned his back to her and reached for the door once more. His hand lingered, unsure of its next move. Iris spoke once more, “Barry, please don’t go.” She took a step forward. He still didn’t move. Iris advanced onward, approaching Barry’s figure until there was practically no space between them. Iris heard him let out a breathy sigh, and he slowly turned to face her. His face was red, and the tears streaming down his face were obvious.  
“I’m so sorry,” Iris breathed, and Barry loosened up. Iris tracked a tear down his cheek. She watched it tread along his jawline and drip off of his chin. She glanced at his plump lips, and back up to his eyes. Iris’s hand cupped Barry’s face, her fingers in his hair and her thumb stroking his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut, his face tensing from the painfulness of the situation. A teardrop slipped out of the corner of his left eye, tracing its way down the middle of his cheek. She caught it with the pad of her thumb, and unhurriedly swiped it away. Barry’s eyelids separated, and his green eyes met her brown eyes with an intense passion. Slowly, his shoulders slumped, and Barry’s face met the crook of Iris’s neck. His hands gripped at the small of her back and his body wracked with sobs. His tears soaked Iris’s light grey shirt, leaving a big wet stain around her shoulder. She wrapped one hand around his waist and the other played with his soft, brown hair. His body shook while he bawled as Iris tried her best to support his weight. The only noise coming from Barry was his breathy whimpers that made him visibly shudder. Iris’s hands left their places from Barry’s waist and hair, and she cupped either side of his cheek. Tears still streamed from his closed eyes. Both of her thumbs caressed his cheek, flinging away any teardrops that crossed their paths. Barry’s hands met either side of Iris’s waist, and his eyes fluttered open once more. They locked eyes with a softness. Their eyes spoke for one another, and they both knew that this would be goodbye. Iris leaned in and pressed her lips to Barry’s. Her hands grabbed the back of his head and tried to push the two of them together as close and tightly as possible. Barry loosened from the kiss ever so slightly, his lips lingering right in front of Iris’s. He cupped her cheeks and swiftly pecked Iris’s lips once more before turning to the door. His hand grabbed the handle this time and pushed the door open. Barry took slow strides out the front door with his hands in his pockets and his eyes glued to the ground. He never turned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some kudos down below if you enjoyed!! Should I add more parts to it? Lmk!


End file.
